talah_zin_therafandomcom-20200214-history
Hellìan Autumnheart
Hellìan Autumnheart or (Andissiel "Hellìan" Shalor'Azshune) the name that was given to him by the highborne and the night elves is a Highborne Warrior of the Alliance. He is well known by the names Hellìan and Andissiel to both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. As a sanctum glaive of Talah Zin Thera, he temporarily follows the leadership of Patriarch Knighthaven S. Neph'anis. He regularly fights to keep his people and family or relatives alike safe from any incurisions and fights next to his brothers and sisters under the banner, however, even before then Hellìan had fought alongside many men and women that were either of or not of the Alliance. Despite his figure, he has a hefty amount of respect, trust, loyalty and care as a battle-hardened man of honor for others depending if their relations are upright with him at the time. Hellìan Autumnheart mostly resides in the night elven city of Darnassus, unless captivating occassions of his time to visit the human city of Stormwind, however, he has never always resided himself in Darnassus, neither has he ever had the oppertunity to visit other cities of the Alliance. About ten thousand years ago before the great sundering that came and shook the whole of Azeroth, he was born into the House of Autumnheart in the beautiful city of Eldarath that Queen Azshara had brought to ruins with the first invasion of the Burning Legion. Hellìan was born into the house and in the beautiful city of its prime through Sadrielia Autumnheart and Tar'reldor Autumnheart which practically made him Highborne. Growing up in the beautiful and ancient city of the highborne and the night elves provided him with prosperity, wealthiness and knowledgable education alike any others who were born and had grown up there, Hellìan seemed to have had alot of interests for the ways of a Warrior and seemed fascinated for those that were close combat extortionists rather if they were using any weapons or not using any weapons. He waited for the right time to undertake training to become a Warrior himself and had to learn much during his training; his training consumed of how to use crafted and ancient highborne weapons such as, one-handed and two-handed swords, one-handed and two-handed axes, polearms, and bows. He has never needed to learn how to use a gun until he found the new home and his new home of the highborne and the night elves, Darnassus and joined his kin in the Alliance. Sadrielia Autumnheart and Tar'reldor Autumnheart were not the only highborne and night elves, neither the only elves that were related to him and around him when he was growing up. Hellìan Autumnheart had relatives and cousins that were also around, his Shal'nar, Elia'Mayne Nightglade, his Anta'nar, Shan'Drassilin Nightglade, and his cousins Lay'lleathly Nightglade, Daritharian Nightglade, and Dramel'larius Nightglade. Him and Lay'lleathly were often the brightest two out of the four cousins, having to defend their lives from harm and having to protect Daritharian and Dramel'larius's lives at the most dangerous times when either Sadrielia and Tar'reldor or Elia'Mayne and Shan'Drassilin were away or busy, especially since Dramel'larius would have always done something to endanger the cousins' lives or anger Hellìan greatly. Both Lay'lleathly and him acted as Shan'dos to Daritharian and Dramel'larius at times, trying to teach them from right and wrong, however, it was always Hellìan who acted as a Shan'do to his cousins, Lay'lleathly Nightglade, Daritharian Nightglade, and Dramel'larius Nightglade the most and always him that was looking after and watching over his cousins the most since he was the oldest. Though Hellìan Autumnheart was a Warrior, he didn't have the weight upon his shoulders to safeguard his homelands and his home of Eldarath which was also another reason as to why he had true passion to look after and watch over his cousins' until he was offered to be one of the Queen's Guardsmen before Kur'talos Ravencrest and the Kaldorei Resistance was known for Queen Azshara and her loyal servants, however, Hellìan Autumnheart was not so loyal to her despite that he was one of her Guardsmen because he recognized something about her that Sadrielia Autumnheart, Tar'reldor Autumnheart, Elia'Mayne Nightglade, and Shan'Drassilin Nightglade and others also recognized that would become a problem later despite the help they were giving to make the Highborne Empire and Eldarath strong and prosperous. His Min'da, An'da, Shal'nar, and Anta'nar all had their skills set and talents marked alike him. Sadrielia was a Priestess of the Sisterhood of Elune and always helped with guiding the great goddess, Elune into her rightful home and always brought peace with the other priestessses to the night elves when they needed it while Tar'reldor was a sorcerer with spells and one of the few that was a great Archmage of his time, he often learned his spells from ancient books and tomes. Elia'Mayne was a Priestess of the Sisterhood of Elune as well and also helped with Sadrielia for brining the great goddess, Elune into her home and also helped to bring peace to the night elven people while Shan'Drassilin was a Druid and spent the most of his time following the leadership of Malfurion Stormrage with other druids of the Cenarion Circle. Though Hellìan Autumnheart's Min'da, An'da, Shal'nar, and Anta'nar all had their skills set and talents marked alike him, his cousins, Lay'lleathly Nightglade, Daritharian Nightglade, and Dramel'larius Nightglade did not until they were ready to do something to help the Highborne Empire and Eldarath in someway like Sadrielia, Tar'reldor, Elia'Mayne, Shan'Drassilin, and Hellìan did. Lay'lleathly became a Huntress and Sentinel of the Sentinel Army when the time was right and was one of the few sentinels that followed the leadership of Shandris Feathermoon for a short time. Daritharian had interests with the ways of a Warrior and seemed fascinated with what Hellìan did and approached Hellìan Autumnheart to become one, asking for his teachings only and he agree'd to Daritharian's choice and decided that he would be his Shan'do. Dramel'larius wanted to be a Druid like his father and help in the Cenarion Circle with Malfurion Stormrage and other druids, however, Dramel'larius was a violent and arrogant night elven druid. Hellìan Autumnheart and Daritharian Nightglade often spent the most time together when they were safeguarding their homelands and their home of Eldarath, they fought side by side and were two of the most feircesome warriors there was to fear. Lay'lleathly Nightglade seemed to be doing perfectly as a Huntress and Sentinel of the Sentinel Army and Dramel'larius Nightglade seemed to be lacking as a Druid due to his isubordination, arrogance and violence he often shown but had an open mind nevertheless for learning from his Shan'dos. The cousins seemed fine, atleast until Sadrielia and Tar'reldor as well as Elia'Mayne and Shan'Drassilin and others started to recognize Queen Azshara's sudden lust for power. Sadrielia and Tar'reldor as well as Elia'Mayne and Shan'Drassilin were one of the few that joined the Kaldorei Resistance when the Burning Legion invaded as they ventured with the cousins into the forests of Feralas with other highborne and night elves to recreate a new home for themselves, leaving Eldarath to fall with waking destruction from the Burning Legion and the Well of Eternity. After Eldre'thalas and its walls were built high in the forests of Feralas, there was a village that was settled just outside of Eldre'thalas that Sadrielia Autumnheart, Tar'reldor Autumnheart, Elia'Mayne Nightglade, and Shan'Drassilin Nightglade, and the cousins, Hellìan Autumnheart, Lay'lleathly Nightglade, Daritharian Nightglade, and Dramel'larius Nightglade lived in for their new home until there were two night elves that came into the village, one who was an unknown night elf and the other Fubarious Banthalos to start a terrible blight of chaos throughout the village that would kill many innocent lives. The village was set to flames by the unknown night elf and as the battle inside the village started from Fubarious Banthalos's armies, while the flames stood high, Sadrielia and Tar'reldor were slain, Elia'Mayne and Shan'Drassilin soon followed but died from the flames while Hellìan Autumnheart, Lay'lleathly Nightglade, Daritharian Nightglade, and Dramel'larius Nightglade surprisingly fought against the terrible blight that was created and against the army that flooded into the village --- Daritharian was mated to Sarah Sevistrashade during this time --- and after Sarah had fallen in battle; the cousins became seperated from eachother, Hellìan Autumnheart spent some of his years away from civilizations and away from cities of the Alliance until now atleast and only heard from his cousin after a while, Daritharian Nightglade that Teldrassil and Darnassus was made from the new night elven leaders Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. Appearance. Will be updated. Plate Armors and Casual Attires. Will be updated. Arms and Weapons. Will be updated. History. Will be updated. 'Early Life - The Highborne and Eldarath' 'Bloodthirsty Demons - The Burning Legion and Illidan Stormrage' 'Walking With Deaders - The Scourge and The Lich King' 'Shaking Sundering Lands - The Cataclysm and The Destroyer, Deathwing' 'Clouded Continent of The Mists - The Pandaren, Pandaria and Garrosh Hellscream' 'Personality.' Will be updated. Beliefs and Religion. Will be updated. Relationships and Romance. Will be updated. Hell Screenshot.jpg|Hellìan standing in his favorite corner in the Slaughtered Lamb tavern. Final, Helli Art1.jpg|Hellìan standing. Hellìan_Autumnheart07.2.jpg|Hellìan in a fight or a battle. Hell and Darith.jpg|Hellìan and Daritharian as cousins. Hellsian6.2.jpg|Hellìan in training. Hell05.png|Hellìan as a young Highborne. Hellìan_Autumnheart3.jpg|Hellìan, angered or enraged. Hellìan_Autumnheart10.jpg|Hellìan, getting back up. Hellìan_Autumnheart04.jpg|Hellìan standing. Hellìan_Autumnheart02.2.png|Hellìan resting. Hellìan06.jpg|Hellìan relaxing. Hellìan05.jpg|Hellìan if seen close up. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne